Constant Craving
by prsweetie
Summary: Honey was the only mother figure that she ever had and now she had to take over her surrogate mother's legacy. The SONS offer her protection and one Son offers her the chance to finally be truly happy. A/U This will not follow the SOA storyline..
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I normally don't like have multiple stories posted because things can get lost in the shuffle. However, this idea would not stop nagging at the back of my head and I wanted to at least get the first chapter out to see how it was received._

_There are only a few more chapters left of "Maintain the Pain" and I have started outlining the trilogy, which won't be as long as the others. I hope you all enjoy this and please give me any feedback._

* * *

><p>Piney Winston pulled into the garage of TM Auto with a heavy heart and a slight hangover. He took off his helmet and grabbed his oxygen tank before limping towards the office door. He knocked twice on the open door and sent a quick smile at Gemma.<p>

"Mornin darling."

"Hey old man. You haven't been around for a couple of weeks. Is everything alright?" Piney shook his head slightly.

"Nah baby there is some shit that I had to take care of. The guys here?"

"Most of them are in the clubhouse. Jax is the only one that hasn't shown up yet. Tara had a doctor's appointment this morning." Tara, Jax fiancée was in the first trimester of her first baby and Jax had been watching her like a hawk.

When his ex-wife gave birth to his first son, Abel, she had been addicted to crank and Jax blamed himself for not taking a more active role during her pregnancy. Jax was determined that it wasn't going to happen a second time.

Piney nodded and made his way towards the clubhouse. Chibs and Happy were sitting at the bar nursing a cup of coffee. Juice, as per usual, had his eyes glued to whatever was on his laptop. The three prospects were cleaning up shop and Tig was enjoying bossing them around. Piney took a sit and said hello to his brothers.

"Hey stranger, you got here just in time." Bobby exclaimed when he came out of the kitchen, a plate in his hands. "Banana bread, fresh out the oven." Piney smirked at the pot bellied man before turning to Clay who had walked in from the back room.

"Good to know you are still alive old man." The pair shared a hug before Piney cleared his throat.

"I need the table. There is something I need to discuss with everyone." Clay noticed the seriousness in the man's eye and knew this wasn't another "change needs to happen" bullshit that he had been ranting about lately. Clay nodded and clamped a hand on his brother's shoulders. He turned towards Juice.

"Hey Juice. Round up the boys. Let them know as soon as Jax gets here we are having church." Juice nodded as she shut his laptop cover and went looking for Opie and Koz.

Everyone was sitting around the redwood when Jax walked in. He greeted everyone before taking his rightful place on Clay's left side.

"How's the kid?" Clay asked.

"Perfect. Everything looks good so far." The guys gave their congrats before the noise simmered down.

"Piney asked for the table. The floor is yours man." Piney grunted.

"Do you guys remember Honey?"

"The medicine chick you were banging Pop?" Opie asked and Piney nodded.

"Yeah. She was killed two weeks ago; they found her body off of Interstate 18."

"Shit Piney. I'm sorry." Jax asked as he shook his head.

"Thanks kid but that's not the problem. There is a girl named Leylani. Honey took the girl under her wing years ago; showed her the ropes, etc. Honey made it known that if anything was to happen to her, Leylani was to be next in line to run shit."

"What exactly did this Honey do?" Tig asked.

"She was the go-to for all prescription drugs in the area."

"She was dealing?" Piney shook his head.

"Not like that. She would sell the scripts to clinics who couldn't afford getting the meds from other sources. Anything you want, Honey could find a way to get them."

"And this Leylani is taking over?" Piney nodded as he took an envelope out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Honey wanted me to have this in case something happened to her. She asked for my help. She knows that once word gets out about her passing, they are going to start going after the girl. Honey asked me to keep her safe." The guys all glanced around and eyed each other.

"Will she have anything to help Rheumatoid arthritis?" Happy asked causing everyone to look at him. "My ma…she's not getting better. Her bones are stiffening up more often than not and the docs say she can't get out of bed cause she's high risk for fractures. The hospice care is digging me in the hole and I could use the help on getting her on some pain management." Everyone sat briefly stunned. Happy was not the kind to offer a lot of information about his life outside the clubhouse. The fact that he was sharing this information showed his true concern for his mother's health.

"I could use some help with the kid's inhalers and shit." Bobby spoke up.

"I figure we can make a deal with her." Piney stated. "Our Irish pipeline is on back order and our funds are low. Maybe we go into partnership with Leylani."

"We get a cut of the scripts and she gets protection." Jax said. "Is there a lot of money in these meds?"

"Honey was pulling in seven figures a year."

"Shit." Chibs whistled. Everyone turned to look at Clay who lit up a cigar, which was a tell tale sign that he was getting ready to make a decision.

"Piney, Hap, Bobby and Jax: go up to see this broad, try to feel her out. The last thing I need is some bitch coming around starting trouble we don't need." The guys nodded and Clay slammed down the gavel.

* * *

><p>The four men headed up to Rouge River. The address for Leylani took them up the mountains to a cabin. The cabin sat all by itself surrounded by nothing but woods. They made their way up the front door and rang the doorbell. Immediately they heard the sound of a dog barking. After a few moments they heard a distinctive female voice.<p>

"Jesus Christ. Shut the fuck up. You are supposed to bark when people are in the house, not alert them before hand. Fucking dog." Jax and Piney smirked as the door was thrown open and the four men were staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." The woman in front of them said. Jax put his hands up.

"No need for that darling. We are friends of Honey's." Jax pointed to the older man next to him. "This here is Piney."

"Let me see your cut." The four men turned around and after a few moments they heard the click that told them the safety was placed back on the gun. They turned around and finally got a good look at the woman.

She was standing in front of them wearing Smurf pajama pants and a blue tank top. Her black hair was pulled to the top of her head but you could see bright red streaks shining from around her head. She stood at barely 5'3 and had curves in all the right places. She also had a pretty nasty black eye on the right side of her face. Her dark brown eyes started to soften a bit as she nudged her head, allowing the men to come in.

"Sorry about that." Leylani locked the doors back and motioned for the men towards the living room. "Shit has been a little on edge lately."

"No harm sweet pea." Piney said. "I'm Piney, the blonde is Jax, the fat one is Bobby and the one that is looking like he may shoot your dog is Happy."

"Have a seat. Scuttle, come here." They watched as the Husky lay down next to his master.

"I'm Leylani. Nice to meet you. Honey spoke very highly of you Piney." Leylani gave a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Honey sent me a letter, said you might be needing some protection." Leylani sighed as she pulled her legs up Indian style.

"Honey thought if something happened to her and word got out that I was running things now I would have some problems. Peckwooods or some other hillbilly, white trash bullshit fuckers coming in trying to scare me."

"Did they? Is that what happened to your eye?" Bobby asked and Leylani touched her face gingerly as if she had forgotten the bruise was there.

"Nah…this is some other shit. Two days after we buried Honey, some guy walks into the hair salon where I work. I wasn't prepared for him. He had on a three piece suit and was driving a Benz. Said he heard about my "problem" and wanted to help."

"Did you get a name?" Leylani stood up and walked towards her purse. She dug around for a moment before she produced a card.

"Ethan Zobelle." The guys all looked at each other.

"Why the hell would Zobelle wanted to get involved with scripts?" Leylani put the card on the table before answering.

"Scripts hold a lot of street value. There is a big market of people willing to pay nice money to get legally high. Junkies start feeling as though since it comes with a prescription label, then it's not that bad."

"Did he threaten you?" Happy asked making it the first time he spoke. His deep raspy voice startled Scuttle who quickly stood up and sniffed his way over towards Happy. It took him a few minutes to decide how he felt about Happy before lying down at Happy's feet. Leylani smirked to herself.

"Not directly, but I will say this: fucker scared the shit out of me. There was something in his eyes that made my skin crawl."

"Honey asked me to look after you and I have every intention of doing just that. I need you to come to Charming, sit down with out President so we can decide the best course of action to take." Leylani nodded her head. She knew that she would be paid a visit by Honey "gentle bear" so she wasn't too surprised when they came knocking on her door. She looked back up when Piney spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Honey?"

"My ma had AIDS. It was the ghetto in the 80s; she got it by decorating her arms with track marks. Honey lived up the street from us. She was always around to help out as much as she could. She would give my ma meds, food, whatever. She took me in, offered me a safe place to lay my head when shit got real bad, taught me important life lessons. My ma passed when I was 13 and she didn't have any family. Honey let me stay with her, made sure I finished school, even forced me to go to community college. She was all I had left." Leylani's voice took a sad turn but once she cleared her throat, it seemed to go away.

"I have appointments that I have to keep tomorrow. The Stockton clinic needs supplies and it will be an all day venture. I can drive down to Charming the day after tomorrow."

"Why did Honey sell to clinics if there is more money to be made on the street?"

"Honey saw first hand what the streets can do to people. The clinics around here aren't financed properly. There is a boat load of uninsured, unemployed families that can't even afford Nyquil. Honey wanted to help. She sold to the clinics for well under what the scripts are worth and still walked out like a fat rat. She could line her pockets and help others at the same time."

"Makes sense." Piney looked at Happy. "Oh, we are going to need your help getting our hands on some meds." Happy took it as an opportunity to speak. He took a piece of paper out and handed it to the young woman.

"For my Ma." Leylani looked over the list and stood up. 10 minutes later she came back in the room with a box in her hand.

"Here's what I have now. Some of the meds on that list are rare. I will have to make a few calls; hopefully I will be able to grab them by the time I make it to Charming." Happy gave her a slight smirk when he grabbed the box.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow…just wow. That is all can say for the amount of reviews and alerts I got after just one chapter. I would sincerely like to thank all of you and as a gift, I worked hard to get this second chapter posted. Please enjoy and continue to review._

_I should also note that I won't be following the original storyline so please don't send me messages telling me that my story is wrong. Also, for those that wonder the character of Leylani is based on the actress Kelly Monaco._

_For those that love Maintain the Pain, I should have the next chapter posted in the next few days. The next few chapters for that story is very difficult to write and I'm struggling to make sure that I convey the right emotions._

_Okay, enough rambling _

* * *

><p>"Come in." Happy commanded as he heard someone knock twice on his dorm room. He looked up from tying his boots to see Clay walk in the room and shut the door.<p>

"Hey Pres. What's up?"

"That chick is supposed to show up today?"

"Yeah. She never told us what time though." Clay scratched his beard slightly.

"What was your take on her?" Happy transferred to SAMCRO permanently about a month ago and Clay felt like his table was finally complete. While Tig was and would always be his right hand, Clay knew that there was no one better at being a 2nd than Happy.

While Tig was hyper, unpredictable and wore his insanity on his sleeve, Happy was more controlled. Happy rarely lost his cool and all of his movements seemed to be precisely planned out. Another good trait that Happy had was his ability to always observe every situation. He was the silent observer, constantly watching everything around him and taking mental notes.

"She seemed determined. It's obvious that Honey chick meant a lot to her and she's willing to do anything to keep the meds away from those fucking pricks." If Happy was honest with himself, Leylani had been on his mind since they left her cabin two days ago. She was definitely a tough woman but there was something more. There was a softness and vulnerability in her eyes that showed there was a lot more to her story than the obvious.

"Anything else?"

"She did look like she took a nice blow to the face. We asked if it was someone threatening her about the meds and she said no."

"Abusive old man?"

"Don't know. She seems to be living alone."

"You think she's going to go with this plan?" Happy shrugged.

"That I'm not sure about. She seems to have built herself a nice life. She's in the fucking woods, no neighbors, just a dog."

"Well, hopefully we can convince her to see things our way. When she comes in, we will all sit her at the redwood." Clay went to walk out the door when Happy's voice stopped him.

"There is one thing that's been on my mind." Clay turned back around. "She said that Zobelle came into her job. She didn't mention anyone being with him. She said Zobelle made her skin crawl so I'm sure she would have mentioned Weston if he was there."

"You think Zobelle is going rouge?" Happy shrugged his shoulders.

"Weston's a true believer in this white is right bullshit that he's been spitting. From what I gathered from this bitch, she's not white. She's gotta be some type of Spanish. There is no way Weston would want to do business with her."

"So you are thinking that Zobelle is going behind Weston's back?"

"It would make sense." Clay nodded.

"Okay. We'll keep that in mind but hey, I need a favor. I'm going to ask that you watch over her until she settles in, gets used to how we run shit around here. If these assholes are as dangerous as we think they are, you the right guy for the job to keep her safe."

* * *

><p>Leylani pulled her Dodge Ram truck into TM Auto and breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that her GPS thought a town named Charming was a joke and had her running around in circles before she finally pulled over and asked for directions.<p>

Leylani jumped out of the truck and grabbed Scuttle's leash. She hoped that everyone would be okay with her bringing the dog but she couldn't bare to leave him at home when she wasn't sure what time she would be back. She held onto the leash with one hand and she opened the back bed with the other. She grabbed a medium sized satchel as she headed towards the sign that said office.

She noticed a few people staring at her but none of the faces matched the four men that she met the other night. She knocked slightly on the door and a woman with black-rimmed glasses and great cleavage looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Leylani. Piney is expecting me." Gemma looked the woman up and down. She had been briefed on the little bit of information they had on the young woman. Clay had come in the office and begged her to be nice, knowing how his old lady could get when it comes to new pussy hanging around the club. Gemma stood up and reached out her hand.

"I'm Gemma. Gemma Teller. I was told you would be coming." Gemma eyed the large dog that seemed to be attached to Leylani's hip. Leylani looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't think to leave him at home. Is he being here alright?" Gemma waved her off as she bent down to pet the dog.

"It's fine sweetheart. What's his name?"

"Scuttle." At Gemma's raised eyebrow, Leylani continued to explain. "The Little Mermaid is my favorite movie." Gemma smirked slightly.

"My boy used to love it too…just don't say anything, he will never live it down with this group." Leylani smiled as Gemma stopped playing with the dog.

"The guys should be in the clubhouse. If you want, we can hook Scuttle up outside so he can run around a bit?"

"That would be great, thanks." Leylani petted Scuttle, waved to Gemma and started walking towards the area that Gemma had pointed out. She opened the front door and was assaulted with a smell that made her want to throw up. She looked around the darkened room and saw two figures standing by the bar.

"Excuse me?" Leylani asked as the men turned around.

"We have no desire to be saved sweetheart." The one with the black hair and blue eyes said.

"What?" Leylani asked, confused.

"Aren't you one of those bible loving bitches here to save our damned souls. You sure look like one." Leylani looked down at her outfit and things started to make more sense.

She was dressed in a demure three piece black suit, her hair was pulled back in a tight bun on the base of her neck and besides the foundation covering her still blackened eye, she was make up free. Leylani couldn't help herself; she started to laugh much to the amusement of both men.

"Oh God, that was funny. I'm not trying to save shit. I'm looking for Piney. My name is Leylani." The taller one with the shortened grey hair stood up a little straighter.

"You're Honey's girl?" Leylani nodded.

"Gemma told me I could find him in here."

"You met Gemma? And you still have all your teeth?" The black haired man winced when the taller man smacked him the back of the head.

"Ignore him sweetheart. He's fucked in the head. I'm Clay Morrow, President of Sons of Anarchy and this here is Tigger."

"Tig." Tig growled out. He didn't like for people who didn't know him to give him a nickname. Leylani smiled at the both of them.

"Stay right here darling and we will gather up the boys and talk." Clay tilted his head towards the back. "HEY. ONE OF YOU GET OUT HERE AND GET THIS GIRL SOMETHING TO DRINK." Clay and Tig headed outside while Leylani took a seat.

She looked up as a shorter man walked towards her with a pot of coffee with him. However, that was not what startled her. What startled her was the fact that said man was holding the pot with one finger.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Oh..shit..um..no..no thank you." Not much rattled Leylani but a man with only two fingers was not something you saw everyday. The man nodded before turning to walk away.

"I accept that."

* * *

><p>"Yo. The chick is here let's go." Clay announced to everyone standing in the garage. Tig turned towards Jax.<p>

"I thought you said she was a nice piece. That bitch in there looks like she should be running a library." Jax put his arms around Tig.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that beauty is only skin deep, Tiggy?" The guys laughed amongst themselves as they made their way into the clubhouse. Leylani turned around and smiled. Jax approached her first and gave her a hug.

"This is a different look for you." Leylani smiled. "Left the cartoon pjs at home?"

"I had a meeting with Honey's lawyers today. Didn't think they would appreciate the pajamas."

"Is everything alright sweet pea?" Piney asked as he gave the small woman a hug.

"Yeah. It's just mainly insurance shit that needs to be taken care of."

"Let's take this to the redwood guys. Juice, go in the back office and grab Hap and Koz." Leylani followed them into a room and smiled when Bobby offered a seat. Who says bikers don't have manners? She looked up as Happy and a man she didn't know walked in. Leylani unzipped her satchel and produced a white box. She stood up and walked towards Happy.

"Here is the rest of the medication for your mother. It's a three month supply. I have my supplier putting your list on rotation so there should be no problem getting your next round of meds." Happy nodded his thanks as Leylani took her seat back.

"Alright. You met Tig. That's Chibs, Juice, Opie, Koz, and you know the rest of the knuckleheads. Guys, this here is Leylani." Leylani gave a small wave.

"Piney has informed us of your situation and we would like to help. We want to offer our services to help protect you and your meds." Leylani raised an eyebrow. She wasn't stupid by any means and judging by the stories she heard from Honey, there is going to be more to this story than just a couple of bikers trying to help some girl.

"What's the catch?" Everyone seemed a bit shocked at her question. "Come on, you guys are just willing to help me, a girl that you never met before, based solely on the opinion of a woman who is now dead and you expect me to believe that you don't want anything in return?" Clay smiled slighltly. He had to hand it the girl; she sure had some balls.

"We heard that your little medication business is very profitable. We figure we can share some of the profits."

"What percentage?"

"40"

"20" Leylani counteracted.

"I didn't realize this was negotiation." Leylani sighed as she went into business woman mode.

"I never asked for protection. You guys are doing this as a favor to Honey and while I'm grateful, I'm not stupid. I'm not going to just give up forty percent of my money to a group of people that I don't even know." Leylani crossed her arms on the table. "How about we do 80/20 on a year long basis? After the year has passed, we will sit back and reevaluate our relationship and maybe change those numbers? It's only fair."

Leylani watched as all the guys seemed to be having silent conversations with their eyes. She knew that she could very well be putting her foot in her mouth but she was not about to be railroaded by anyone. She would rather take her chances by herself than make a deal that she knew was shitty. After a few tense moments, Clay held out his hand.

"Deal." Leylani breathed a sigh of relief. "We have one more thing to discuss; your Zobelle problem. We have had a few run ins with that asshole and trust me when I tell you, he's far from friendly. We all talked it over and we think that it would be in your best interest if you would move to Charming."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Leylani asked, a little louder than she intended to. "With all due respect, while I appreciate the fact that you are willing to help me, I don't see why I have to uproot my life. I live alone in a pretty secluded area. The house isn't even in my name so barely anyone knows I'm up there."

"Zobelle is not some hillbilly redneck with a junior high education. He's connected and he's clever. It will be nothing for him to find you if he wants to. You moving to Charming is the only way that we can guarantee your safety." Leylani sighed to herself. She knew that Clay's words held some truth to them but she was not happy about having to pack up her life.

"Where would I stay? What would I do for work?"

"We have an extra room here at the clubhouse just to get you settled."

"Why would you need to work? I thought these meds made you rich." The young Mohawked man named Juice asked.

"I need some type of legal employment to keep the IRS off my ass. The last thing I want is them questioning how I'm able to afford all my extracurricular activities when my status says unemployed."

"I'll get Gemma to ask around and see if anyone is hiring." Clay was ready for anything that Leylani was going to throw at him. After all, 17 years with Gemma has taught him a few things about how to handle a strong willed woman.

"I'm going to need a window."

"How big?"

"At least a week. I'm going to have to find a new space for the meds, call the clinics and tell them that I'm moving, make arrangements with my suppliers, pack up some of my things, get Scuttle ready for the move. That's going to take some time."

"What the fuck is a Scuttle?" Tig asked.

"My dog."

"I'll make sure that at least two of my guys are up there at all times to help you out, make the move quicker. Happy, Jax, you two take the first shift." Clay banged down his gavel and Leylani was less than impressed with the meeting. Clay turned and smiled at her.

"Welcome to Charming darling."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I hope this ties you guys over for a few days. I want to wrap up my other stories and I have New Year's plans so I can't promise that there will be a new chapter until the 1st but I will try._

* * *

><p>Jax and Happy sat on Leylani's porch, each of them smoking a cigarette and watching the sun set.<p>

"Where the hell is she?" Jax wondered out loud. After the meeting, Leylani said that she would meet the guys up at the cabin. She had an hour head start and yet, the boys still managed to make it to her house before her. They each looked up when they heard a car making its way up the cobblestone driveway.

Leylani hopped out of her truck and whistled towards Scuttle who ran straight to Happy. Happy tried to ignore the dog but Scuttle did not ignore easily. The dog continued to rub against Happy until he finally relented and petted the dog. Leylani grabbed a few bags from the truck before walking up the porch steps to open the door.

"I don't get much company so I figured I'd head to the store and pick up some supplies." Leylani walked towards the kitchen. "You guys eat fish? I picked up some salmon. I figured I could whip us a quick meal." Both of the men nodded and Leylani motioned for them to follow her in the living room.

"Here's the remote. There are 500 channels of shit so good luck. I'm going to change my clothes and get started on dinner. There's beer in the fridge if you want some." Leylani looked down at Scuttle who was still following Happy's every mood. She snorted to herself as she walked out the room.

Leylani changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She took her long hair out of the tight bun and pulled it on top of her head. She grabbed her slippers and made her way into the kitchen. She turned her IHome on and lowered the volume to not disturb the boys. Leylani always loved to cook since Honey had given her an EZ Bake Oven when she was four.

Back when Leylani still had innocence and hope, she would envision herself married with a bunch of kids, filling a house with laughter and love. Holidays filled with home cooked meals and traditions that Leylani and her husband would make. She wanted to be the type of mother that her children would still want to come over and have Sunday dinners with.

However, that was not her lot in life. Any little bit of innocence she had died around the age of 6. Leylani could still remember spending her days at school trying to fit in while knowing that she had to go home and take care of her mother, whether it meant cleaning up vomit or putting her to bed. By the time she reached her teen years, Leylani decided that the idea of family was overrated and fully abandoned her dream of being anything more than a one night stand.

Leylani knew from a visual standpoint, she wasn't bad on the eyes. She figured most of it had to do with the D breasts she was given when she was a teen. Due to her looks, she never had trouble getting a man in her bed. It was keeping one there that seemed to be the problem.

She was currently involved in a…situation with a guy named Joey. It wasn't so much a relationship as it was blackmail. Joey was one of the few people that knew what Leylani did and where she lived due to his undeniable charm and Leylani having a moment of weakness when she decided she wanted to be loved. She quickly learned that Joey had ulterior motives. Once Honey passed, Joey made it known that he had every intention of profiting on the meds.

Leylani stood her ground and things got pretty violent. She was able to hold her own for a while but eventually the fifty pound difference was proven to be too much for the small woman. What resulted was a black eye and a nasty cut on her back that she prayed would heal.

Joey told her that either she got on board with his idea or he would send the Peckwoods or anyone else straight to her front door. When Leylani thought about that, Charming wasn't starting to seem like such a bad idea.

"Smells good." The voice startled her and pulled Leylani from her thoughts. Leylani turned back and smiled at Jax. "Been a while since I had a home-cooked meal." Jax wasn't lying. His mother hadn't had a family dinner in well over a month and while Tara was skilled in a lot of things, cooking was not her specialty.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Leylani said as she pulled on her mitts to grab the baked salmon out of the oven. She laid down three place settings and popped open two additional beers while grabbing herself a can of Diet Coke. She called the guys into the kitchen and the three of them sat down. For awhile there was no talking, just the noise of fork hitting the plate and chewing.

"Damn this is good." Jax exclaimed while he all but devoured the salmon, asparagus and diced potatoes. Leylani couldn't help but blush. She hadn't been complimented on her cooking since Honey was still alive. It felt nice.

A while later after the kitchen was cleared, Leylani made her way back into the living room.

"There are two extra bedrooms down the hall on your left hand side. I put a few extra blankets on each of the beds. It can get chilly here at night. I figure tomorrow I will go to the storage unit and pick up some boxes, start figuring out what I need to take now and what can stay. Then I guess I will just take it from there."

"Any deliveries tomorrow?" Jax asked and Leylani shook her head.

"No but the rest of the week will be pretty crazy so I figure I should deal with home shit tomorrow." Leylani looked down and noticed that Scuttle had no intention of leaving Happy's side and Leylani groaned softly to herself. She normally needed Scuttle to fall asleep but she didn't want to come across childish, so she just bid both men good night and headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Around three in the morning, Leylani woke with a start. She had spent a few hours tossing and turning before she fell into a restless sleep. A recurring nightmare woke her up and Leylani knew that trying to go back to sleep would be pointless. She swung her legs over the bed and opened her dresser drawer. She grabbed her gun and padded her way downstairs towards the kitchen to grab herself something to drink.<p>

She shut the fridge and cracked her neck when she heard a noise. It was a faint one but it was still there. As quietly as possible, Leylani took the safety off her gun and took a deep breath. She whirled around and pointed her gun at the figure at the shadow figure in the doorframe. Leylani fired a warning shot in the wall next to the figure.

"Jesus Christ. Put that shit down before you fucking kill me!" The familiar voice made Leylani reach over and turn on the light. Standing in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of jeans was Happy. If it had been any other time, she would have taken a moment to appreciate the view in front of her but considering that her heart was pounding in her ears, she didn't think it was a good time to be drooling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Leylani exclaimed as she put her free hand on her chest.

"Me? What the fuck is wrong with you? You almost shot my fucking head off!" Happy roared as he pointed to his bald dome causing Leylani to roll her eyes.

"First of all, considering our height difference, _that _would have not been the head I blew off. Secondly, who the hell walks through a house filled with wooden floors and doesn't make a single sound? Somebody should put a fucking bell on you!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jax ran in, shirtless with a gun in his hand.

"That bitch almost killed me!" Leylani gritted her teeth.

"Call me a bitch one more time and I will kill you." Happy trained his angry eyes towards Leylani.

"I'm not the one to test, little girl."

"Okay, both of you just calm down." Jax tried to reason as he turned towards Leylani. "Why are you walking around in the middle of the night with your gun?"

"Are you kidding me? I have men staying at my home and I don't even know your last name. I intend to bathe with this fucking gun until I'm sure that you are not going to tie me up in a basement, and start telling me that I rub the lotion on my skin or else I get the hose again." Happy and Jax glanced at one another before looking back at Leylani.

"Don't look at me like that. I live alone in the fucking woods; my mind has a tendency to wander." Leylani grabbed her bottle of water. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." A few minutes later, Happy and Jax heard the sound of a door slamming. Happy turned to look at Jax who was fighting hard to hide his amusement.

"That bitch almost shot me." Happy exclaimed with disbelief as Jax let out a small chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: To say that I was overwhelmed by the reception for this story would be an understatement. Thank you all so very much for reviewing and liking this story. I hope to make you all proud. This is more of a filler chapter. Once I get done Maintain the Pain, I will be able to put out more chapters for this story. Thanks again._

* * *

><p>Leylani tried to avoid it as much as possible but she couldn't ignore it any longer. She needed to get things done which meant that she had to venture out of her bedroom. She heard noises downstairs letting her know that both men were up. She didn't feel bad for almost shooting Happy. He shouldn't have scared her like that. Her nerves were already fried to all hell and strange men lurking in doorways at three in the morning did nothing to make her feel better.<p>

With a sigh, Leylani opened her bedroom door. She walked down the steps on search of some much needed caffeine. When she walked in the kitchen, she saw Jax sitting there nursing a cup of coffee while looking at her intently making her uncomfortable.

"Uh…morning." Leylani said.

"Teller." Leylani pulled her eyebrows close together at Jax's one worded response.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jax smiled as he placed his coffee cup down and leaned back in his chair.

"You were going on last night about strangers being in your home and you don't even our last names. My last name is Teller. Jackson Teller." Leylani nodded as she moved towards the counter to pour her own cup of coffee. She sat down across from Jax and looked around.

"Where's the other one?" Jax smirked at the anger laced in Leylani's voice.

"He took the dog out." Leylani groaned to herself. _Great, now my dog is fraternizing with the enemy._

"So what's your plans for today?" Jax asked.

"I guess I will start packing. I will take the things that I need and important shit can go in the storage. Every thing else will stay because I have every intention of coming back home. This Charming shit is just temporary."

"We are just trying to help you darling."

"At what expense? Look, I'm not trying to be ungrateful but my life has completely turned upside down the past month and there is nothing I can do about it. I don't like not having control over my own fucking life. I have worked hard to have this. To have a little corner in this world that belonged to me only. I'm a loner by nature and now? Now I have to move to strange town with strange people and trust that they will able to protect me."

"Morning." Leylani shut her eyes at the sound of the deep raspy voice. She opened them when Scuttle nudged her knee with his nose. She smiled as she reached down to pet the dog before getting up to refresh his bowl with food and water. She ignored Happy as she went about her mission.

Even though Happy was pissed at her little stint last night, he had to admit there was a part of him that was amused and intrigued by her. Not many people, men or women, would dare talk to him the way she did last night. The fact that she was willing to get in his face without any regards to what could happen to her was a bit of a turn on.

"I see you're still packing." Happy remarked when Leylani bent down to set the bowl on the floor and he saw the gun poking out from her back.

"Did you think I wouldn't be?" Leylani asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Alright you two." Jax spoke up before the pair could have another pissing contest. While he would want nothing more than to have a good laugh, there were things that need to be done so one of them had to act like an adult. "Leylani, do you mind if we borrow your truck? I noticed a storage unit about five miles down the road. We can pick up some boxes while you start going through your shit."

Leylani's phone rang and she looked at it before quickly hitting the ignore button. Her wide eyed expression wasn't lost on either man, even though it was only there for a brief second.

"Uh, yeah that's fine. Let me get you the keys."

* * *

><p>30 minutes after Happy and Jax had left, Leylani found herself on her hands and knees looking for her favorite pair of tan cowboy boots. She didn't have a whole lot of things that held sentimental value so most of the things she was getting together were general things that she would need in Charming.<p>

She had packed her normal attire of jeans, tank and tees and about twenty pairs of boots. She threw in a few jackets and one dress just in case. Now she was determined to find her cowboy boots. They were a gift from Honey when Leylani turned 18 and she cherished them. They were also the most comfortable pair of boots that she owned. Leylani heard a car pull up but she didn't move from the closet. She figured that it was just the boys coming back and the front door was unlocked so there was really no reason for her to get up.

She briefly heard footsteps and she yelled that she was upstairs in her room.

"Lani" Someone said in a sing songy voice that made chills run up and down Leylani's spine. She knew without even turning around that it was Joey behind her. She slowly stood up and put on her best smile.

"Hey babe." Her whole face slammed to the right at the impact of Joey's hand connecting with her face.

"You fucking whore." Leylani had prided herself that she never cried during these situations. She slowly moved her head back so that she was facing him. "Who the fuck are the two guys that were here last night? Are you fucking around on me? I swear to God Leylani, I will slit your fucking throat." As if to emphasis his point, Joey grabbed Leylani by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

"They are just helping me with something."

"With what?" Leylani felt herself start to get dizzy as he pressed his fingers further in her neck. She looked to her left and saw a vase.

"They work with a clinic in San Diego and were referred to me. They were just here to pick up their order." Joey released Leylani and she coughed a few times as she struggled to breath. Before Joey could make another move, Leylani grabbed the vase and smashed it over his head. She frantically ran down the stairs and out the door.

She was so busy trying to escape that she ran straight into what felt like a wall. Well, a wall with arms because before Leylani hit the ground someone reached and grabbed her. She looked up to see Happy holding her with a questioning gaze.

"Joey." That was all Leylani could mutter before her legs started to give out on her. She was so tired, mentally fucking exhausted and she knew that at some point she would start to break.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Jax and Happy looked towards the door and back at Leylani who had a death grip on Happy's biceps as if he pulled away she would no longer be safe.

Happy moved her behind the truck and Scuttle quickly ran behind her. Jax and Happy pulled out their respective guns and headed for the door. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Jax and Happy realized the noise was coming from the back of the house. They moved quickly and just as Joey was turning the corner to go down the hallway towards the front door, Happy smacked the man across the face with the butt of his gun. When Joey hit the floor, Happy placed a boot on his neck making it impossible for the man to move.

"Go get the girl." Happy commanded and Jax hurried back outside. When Leylani walked into the hallway, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Who would think that the man she almost shot less than twenty four hours ago was now playing the role of her knight in black leather.

"Who is he?" Happy demanded to know.

"He's name is Joey Polizzi. We were sorta of dating."

"How the hell do you sort of date someone?" Jax wondered out loud.

"I've been trying to break it off with him but he knows about the scripts." Leylani moved a strand of hair from her face. "He said if I didn't spilt the money with him, he would make sure that the Peckerwoods found out where I live. I didn't have a choice."

Happy looked down at the man who was turning an interesting shade of red. He looked back up to Leylani. "He the one that did that to you eye?" Leylani paused before finally nodding.

Happy pulled his knife out and leaned down towards Joey. He placed the knife on Joey's throat. "You get a hard-on by putting your hands on women?"

"This ain't your fucking business." Joey spit out. Leylani watched with wide eyes as Happy pressed the knife a little harder into the man's throat and gave him a sinister smile.

"Hap." Jax warned Happy as if trying to stop him.

"You come to this house or anywhere near her again, I will fucking kill you. Understand me?" Joey nodded as much as he could given his current situation. Happy released the hold on him and Jax grabbed Joey's wallet from his pants pocket before tossing him outside.

"I'mma call Juice and have him run this douche bag through the system." Jax pulled out his phone and left the room, leaving Happy and Leylani alone. Happy watched as Leylani closed her eyes and leaned on the wall.

"You alright?" Happy asked and Leylani popped her eyes open and looked at Happy as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm okay." Leylani cracked her neck in order to ease some of the tension. She walked slowly to Happy and stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on Happy's cheek much to the surprise of both.

"Thank you Happy." Leylani spoke with all sincerity. Happy was taken back for a moment. This was the same woman who almost blew a hole in him less than 24 hours ago and now she was standing in front of him looking like a wounded puppy. Happy knew there was more to her than what was on the surface but he didn't think he was going to see some of her layers so soon.

"How long has he been putting his hands on you?"

"This was only the second time. He thought with Honey dead, it was his chance to get rich." Leylani sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands as she tried to control her beating heart. She jumped up slightly when she heard Jax enter the room.

"I just talked to Clay. Pack whatever you need. We are heading back to the compound tonight."

"What about the scripts?"

"Clay is sending the prospects up here to watch the merchandise and then we can move it tomorrow but there is no way in hell you are staying here a moment longer." Leylani wanted to protest but she knew Jax was right. Instead she stood up and headed towards the bedroom, trying to envision what Charming was going to be like.


End file.
